the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguinopolis
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Michael Giacchino |cinematography= |editor=Tim Mertens |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time=99 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG |budget=$210 million |gross=$2.142 million |preceded=''Major Lazer: The Movie'' |followed=''Smash of Claws'' }} Penguinopolis is an 2018 American animated adventure comedy film that released by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, RatPac-Dune Entertainment and Jay Ward Productions and directed by Eric Darnell. The film stars Andy Samberg, Will Ferrell, Chris Pratt, John Cena, Gina Rodriguez, Adam Sandler, John Goodman, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Jamie Chung, Tracy Morgan and Josh Gad. The movie title will be release in June 15, 2018 in the United States of America and July 27, 2018 in United Kingdom. This motion picture is about penguins. Penguinopolis was named by the National Board of Review as the Best Animated Film of 2018. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature Film at the 76th Golden Globe Awards and 91st Academy Awards, losing both to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The sequel film will be released on March 26, 2021. Plot The story of a penguin name Lano (Andy Samberg) who goes to Antartica in the beginning of the film. After his death of Lano's father, Harry (Adam Sandler), Lano think that his father passed away. When Lano and his brother Larry (Will Ferrell) leaves Antartica because of a villinous monster, Konno Nooth (Tom Cruise), Lano and Larry wants to travel to a new world, PENGUINOPOLIS. Larry wants Lano to meet something to save the city from Konno Nooth, there are 6 friends to help Lano save the world and returns home in Antartica. As Lano thinks that it was Konno Nooth, he's going to be dead if Lano saves the day. Cast * Andy Samberg as Lano * Will Ferrell as Larry * Chris Pratt as Reggie * John Cena as Lenny * Gina Rodriguez as Angela * Adam Sandler as Harry * John Goodman as Henry * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Maya * Jamie Chung as Silvana * Tracy Morgan as Cindy * Josh Gad as Lappy Production Development and casting It was announced that Eric Darnell and Nicholas Stoller are going to make this motion picture and in 2013, this motion picture will be in development in Santa Monica, California in the United States of America. On February 28, 2016, the movie title will be in-production with Andy Samberg, Will Ferrell, Chris Pratt and John Cena were leading the voice roles, even if Andy Samberg will be singed on to voice Lano with Pratt signing on to voice Reggie and Ferrell signing on to voice Larry. John Cena, Gina Rodriguez, Adam Sandler, John Goodman, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Jamie Chung, Tracy Morgan and Josh Gad will be joining the cast on May 16, 2016. Filming Principal photography had begun in May 2016 at the United States. The film settings for the motion picture was set in the Arctic in the beginning of the motion picture and was set in a fictional populated places for when Lano and Larry were traveled to PENGUINOPOLIS. Animation The movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. The film's animation was created by Reel FX Creative Studios who made 2,100 shots for Free Birds and The Book of Life. Design The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Sound The sound for Penguinopolis is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America, with Randy Thom supervising the sound design, Tom Myers designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom and Warner Bros. Sound in Burbank, California in the United States of America, with Michael Babcock supervising the sound design and was designing the sound. Music The music for the movie was composed by Michael Giacchino, who did composed this motion picture with Disney Animation's Zootopia. The motion picture soundtrack will be available for purchase by WaterTower Music on June 8, 2018 on Digital Download and on Compact Disc on June 15, 2018 in North America. Release This film will be released on June 15, 2018 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, 2D and 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States of America along with Pixar's Incredibles 2 and July 27, 2018 in 2D and 3D in the United Kingdom. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on November 22, 2017 and was shown before Coco, Ferdinand and Pitch Perfect 3 * The first trailer was released on February 17, 2018 amd was shown before Tomb Raider, Isle of Dogs and Sherlock Gnomes * The final trailer was released on May 22, 2018 and was shown before Solo: A Star Wars Story and Ocean's 8 Home media Warner Bros. Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will release on 4K Blu-ray and Blu-ray of Penguinopolis. The three releases will be available for this purchase by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD in September 25, 2018 in the United States of America and October 16, 2018 in the United Kingdom. Reception Accolades TBA Credits See also * Zootopia * Penguins of Madagascar References External links Coming soon! Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Jay Ward Productions films Category:2018 films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 2D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Films directed by Eric Darnell Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American 2D films Category:American computer-animated films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in the Arctic Category:Films set in Antarctica Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Chris Meledandri Category:2018 comedy films Category:2018 adventure films Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Films with screenplays by Nicholas Stoller